


All I Can Do Is Try

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the Summers sisters and the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Do Is Try

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Supernatural have great parallels in the main characters’ sibling relationships.  Both feature eldest children who are short, fair-haired, quip-py demon hunters who come back from the dead several times. Buffy and Dean are both deeply protective of their younger siblings, even when they are told that they will have to kill them in order to save the world.  They both sacrifice themselves, dying in place of their siblings (this time they are able to remember where they were whilst they were dead and come back extremely damaged as a result). Dawn and Sam themselves both have dark destinies involving blood; Dawn was originally a mystical “key” and her blood is capable of tearing down the walls between dimensions and Sam was fed demon blood as a baby, which gave him supernatural powers, but also prepared him to be a vessel for the Antichrist. (You win some, you lose some.)

 

For this mix I also tried to parallel the siblings’ relationships with each other. That even though sometimes the universe itself is placing them on different side and even mundanely they don’t always understand each other they will always love each other.

 

  
  

 

**Born To Die by Lana Del Rey**  
Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love's not enough when the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh  
Let's go get high  
Road's long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime  
***  
Choose your last words,  
This is the last time  
'Cause you and I  
We were born to die

  
**Breathe Me by Sia**  
Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

  
**Horse and I by Bat For Lashes**  
Got woken in the night  
By a mystic golden light  
My head soaked in river water  
I had been dressed in a coat of armor  
They called a horse out of the woodland  
"Take her there, through the desert shores"  
They sang to me  
"This is yours to wear  
You're the chosen one, there's no turning back now"

  
**Weapon by Matthew Good Band**  
Here by my side, an angel  
Here by my side, the devil  
Never turn your back on me  
Never turn your back on me, again  
Here by my side, it's Heaven

Here by my side, you are destruction  
Here by my side, a new colour to paint the world  
Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it, again  
Here by my side, it's Heaven

Careful, be careful  
Careful, be careful  
This is where the world drops off  
Where the world drops off  
Careful, be careful  
You breathe in and you breathe out  
For it ain't so weird  
How it makes you a weapon

  
**Try by Nelly Furtado**  
All I know  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
But the more I grow, the less I know  
And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow  
***  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
But all I can do is try  
Try

  
**These Days by Jackson Browne**  
I'll keep on moving  
Things are bound to be improving these days  
These days,  
These days I sit on corner stones  
And count the time in quarter tones to ten, my friend  
Don't confront me with my failures  
I had not forgotten them

  
**King And Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men**  
Taking over this town, they should worry,  
But these problem aside I think I taught you well.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.  
***  
Howling ghost they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart.  
And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
'Cause you're my king and I'm your lion-heart.

  
**Goodnight, Demon Slayer by Voltaire**  
Tell the devil its time you gave him his due  
He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes  
‘Cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you

Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
Now its time to close your tired eyes  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide  
***  
I won't tell you there's nothing beneath your bed  
I won't sell you that it's all in your head  
This world of ours is not as it seems  
The monsters are real but not in your dreams  
Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat  
You'll need it for some of the people you meet

 

[All I Can Do Is Try](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/all-i-can-do-is-try?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
